Elsword: Eternal Persecution
by Boundless Madness
Summary: Darkness has prevail him, lunacy was already corrupted his mind, and vengeance was his only objective to fulfill his desire to exterminate the rivals that messed with him...


Hi... I'm Jun Kusanagi. Actually I'm a Time Traveler that got stuck in Elrios. But now, it seems different since I got a title "Devil Aggressor". Don't know because of what... but now I'm totally a monster. Look at my hands, it's creepy, right? And now I'm on my way to Feita, but get struggled with this rusty giant android named King Nasod.

"Four El cores eh? That's kinda difficult for ordinary combatant to destroy it." I smirked and launching 4 copies of my Supreme Rebellion. After destroying 4 cores, I saw the King Nasod was immobilized for a while, and in the middle of these area, I saw a core that seems like a heart for these iron monster. "Okay, let me finish this once for all, Violent-" my words was cut by homming missiles launched toward me. "Tch, there's no choice. Eternal Damnation!" I spread my energy to everywhere, causing explosion in whole area. "Looks like this place is gonna collapsed, Chronosphere!" I teleported myself to outside of Altera Core.

_Outside Altera Core..._

I just stood there, dumbfounded seeing the core of Nasod race has destroyed. I feel cold sweat was rolled down on my face. "I gotta get out from here." I ran away from that place and open a portal to Feita. Heck, I am so-called dimensional demon, because I can open and close one portal just with my hand.

Now I'm arrived at Feita, but unfortunately I saw ruined tents and Glitters were crowding whole village. I just groaned in annoyance, but cut by some kind of group dashed toward the Glitters. But they seems overwhelmed by embodiment of wolf was come. I sighed in irritation, and also dashed to him or her, I don't know is it male or female. "Blazing Buster Apocalypse!" I punch him/her with my huge burning arms, make him/her paced back. "Who is this brat again?" I heard a male voice that come from that werewolf. "What did you said?" I faked the question. "I won't ask twice!" he seems angry at me. "Well, if you call me brat, then I must call you old gramps!" I said when I slammed my lance to his face, knock him down.

"Wow, how could you defeat Berthe just with one slam?" asked the red headed boy. "With swordsmanship, that's all." I answered it easily. "But it's kinda difficult wielding that huge Claymore just with one hand." Another red headed girl said to me. "Claymore? This isn't Claymore, this is a lance called Supreme Rebellion. Hell, I can multiplied these numbers just like Conwell." After I said multiply, I remember that I've destroyed Altera Core. A cold sweat was rolled down on my face again. "Are you okay?" she asked to me. "I-I'm okay." I stuttered. Damn, why am I remember that?

"Forget it. Anyways, what's your name?" I asked them. "My name's Elsword. This is my sister, Elesis." He introduced them both. So they're siblings? "I'm Aisha, and I'm a dimensional mage." Dimensional mage she said? "I'm Raven, the Black Crow Mercenaries Commander." Commander? Why he joined them? "My name's Rena, an Elven Assassin." Woohoo, an elf! "I'm Eve, the Nasod Queen." N-Nasod!? I just speechless and instantly bowed. "I'm sorry for destroying the Altera Core!" they all glanced at me. "Why?" Eve asked to me. "I-I thought that's your precious asset for your kingdom." I heard her chuckled. "Eh, what is it?" I ask her. "Don't mind about it again. That's just a place for a junk." I sighed in relief.

"Um... what's your name, pretty boy?" I ask to cream haired boy with a cannon. "My name is Chung Seiker, and I'm not a pretty boy." He frowned, while I'm just chuckled. "I'm Ara Haan." The girl with ebony hair and spear introduce herself to me. "Looks like you have a same combat style with me." I said to Ara. "Well, show me your technique." She crossed her arm.

I just show her several basic technique with my lance, from Dark Hacker, Lethal Coil, Hell Rising, ordinary Aerial Rave, Death Spin, and Tremor. She seems surprised that I wield my lance -that resemble with spear- just like a sword. "That's my technique. What Elesis said is true, kinda difficult wield this weapon just with one hand." I ease my right hand and tilting my head. "And, uh... what's your name?" I pointed my finger to white haired boy. "I'm Add." He introduced himself shortly to me and looked away. I just sweat-dropped seeing this boy is a jerk.

"Well, since everyone introduce themselves, now my turn. My name's Jun. Don't look at me as a human, since I got this arms." I showing my creepy arm to them. Eve, the Queen Nasod narrowed her eyes to my arms. "Is this the Nasod Arm?" I shook my head. "No, just a freaking demon hands. Wielding a huge lance just like a Claymore, wielding this 6 swords just like that jerk's Dynamos, and using my arms like ordinary demon tearing their foes, that's my combat technique." I spinning my lance.

"Oh yeah, you said you're a dimensional mage, right?" I looked at Aisha. She nodded. "Well I'm also called dimensional demon. Heck, I learn several time and space magic and use it for teleporting myself, and several people." I placed my hands on my hips. "Forget about that, let's go home already." Elsword groaned. "And you just tired walking to this place, walking to that place, right? Well, go with me. Where's the HQ or mansion?" I asked Rena. "Um... in Ruben." I nodded. "Uh, well... I go with Aisha." Elsword avoid the glance from astounded Aisha. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Go with your lovely Aisha and I'll teleport the rest. Let's go." I shook my head gently and chuckled.

* * *

><p>Gotta reboot it. Well, if you interested to fight alongside him, submit your OC with this form.<p>

Name: (fill it)

Age: Current age, it's up to you.

Class: Whatever you choose~

Skills: (including passive (max 3), active (max 2), special active (max 4), and hyperactive (max just 1 LOL!) (base and 1st class doesn't count for this skill type).)

Appearance:

Personality: your OC's behavior.

Background:

Romantic interest: it will turns to romance so choose your couple~ LOL!

That's all for now, and see you next chapter!


End file.
